1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Point of Sale (POS) system, more particularly to a POS system with a collapsible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional POS systems are generally bulky and heavy, and are difficult to be carried and moved around, so that they can only be used in commercial establishments or selling premises and installed at fixed locations, and are not suitable for transportation and being used in temporary spots, such as selling booths.
In addition, a conventional POS system is usually electrically connected to and cooperate with other external devices, such as barcode scanners, card readers, etc., to provide service. The overall space occupancy of the conventional POS system with the external devices is relatively large.